Fuan
Fuan is a fan character created by User:M0nka6. Background Fuan was born in Osaka, Japan. His parents are spokespeople speaking to companies in America on behalf of their company. He and his family moved to America to work in the United States regional head quarters, when Fuan was young. Fuan suffers from schizophrenia, he is controlled and abused by a voice who calls itself "Dinky." Dinky constantly ridicules and harshly criticizes him, but praises him when committing acts of violence. As a result, many people avoid him fearing of being harmed. When in reality, Fuan means well, but can't do much do to his voice constantly controlling him. Fuan has a stand which he at first thought was Dinky himself until he met Samael and saw his stand. He realized that his stand is quite real, but isn't his other voice. Though, his other voice can't control the stand but can agitate Fuan into using his stand to cause harm. Fuan's stand, is named "Blue Moon." It is powerful being able to seriously wound people and cut through them with ease. It's true power, is the ability to deconstruct people on a molecular level. Though, the stand's ability acts very slowly, takes 3 minutes for someone to be completely molecularity dissolved. Though, it works almost instantly on objects. It can instantly be undone. Personality Fuan is a very intelligent person, with extensive knowledge in philosophy and history. Though he is very lonely and spends most of his time by himself due to people avoiding him, though he spends most of his time with Zicuh and Samael whenever hes available since meeting them and befriending them both. He is constantly criticized and abused by his voice named "Dinky." He constantly pushes him on the edge of making him snap and hurt someone. Thus making him seriously wound people with his stand. When he commits violence, or acts intimidating or violent, he is praised by his voice and encourages him to do it more. Fuan, interestingly doesn't speak a whole lot of Japanese, but speaks some Japanese. He also has a stutter, but doesn't stutter so often, he does stutter frequently when stressed. Fuan is interested in males rather than females, but is closeted and unwilling to ask anyone due to having barely any friends and being avoided. Though, he eventually met Zicuh, which the two got a long very well, likely due to both being stand users. Zicuh understands him well, and Dinky, he encourages Fuan to step up to his voice, though he struggles. Fuan also has gymnophobia, the fear of nudity, he is afraid being nude or seeing people or other things nude. This stems from his body dysmorphic disorder, which he thinks poorly of his appearance due to being way underdeveloped in comparison to his peers, as his peers are taller, larger, and more muscular in comparison to Fuan. As a result, he constantly thinks low of himself when it comes to his appearance and feels ashamed whenever people comment about his body, even if it's positive, he always says something negative about his appearance. He also hates going shirtless in front of people as he feels inferior to them and makes him appear weak. Fuan hates being short, and gets really irritated when someone makes fun of his height, or calls him small. He also hates amusement parks or any attractions that have a height limit, as he is reminded of how short he is. This also stems from his body dysmorphic disorder. While he is reluctant to fight at times, he will absolutely fight someone if he feels like he's going to die, or if someone else is going to die, and won't hesitate to use his stand to kill if that's the case. He will kill a person and leave them dead if they absolutely deserve it. He also says muda (useless in Japanese) repeatedly whenever he is about to hit someone with his stand. He also likes Korn, as he likes their music and it's quality. He has a strong sense of justice, and wants to see justice served correctly, and appropriately. He has a disdain for corrupt officials, especially law enforcement officials, and leaders. He vows to use his powers to protect the town and remove serious threats targeted at the innocent. Appearance He wears a white t-shirt with the kanji letters 日本. Which means, Japan in Japanese kanji. He wears oversized red boots, and dark green pants. His hair is dark violet, thick, long, very curly, and messy, he has a large bang covering one eye. He has bags under his eyes, suggesting he gets little sleep. He has freckles, which the majority of his face is covered with freckles. He also wears pants with suspenders and a black button up shirt on several occasions. He is diminutive, standing at 4'1 1/2, he is also a bit skinny and isn't physically well-built. On his chest, he has the word "Dinky" carved into his flesh. So he does wear gauze bandages on his chest at all times to cover it up. Blue Moon Blue Moon is noticeably taller than Fuan, standing at 5'8'. It is mostly blue, with it's shoulders being covered in blue medieval-styled blue crescents pads (moon crescent drawings from the medieval times), it has no nose, it has a silver colored face, and has eyes but are appear in a angry fashion. His mouth's expression is always very angry. It's eyes are glowing yellow, and it's knees have blue crescent pads. It's ears are pointing upwards like a rabbits with sharp points at the top, the sides of it are covered in a pink ribbon pattern. It's hands have moons on them and it's knuckles have pink gems in them. Powers/Abilities/Weaknesses go here Trivia * His stand, is named after the Frank Sinatra song, Blue Moon. * His schizophrenic voice; Dinky, was named after Dinky the T-Rex from Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Males Category:Homosexual Characters Category:M0nka6's Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illnesses Category:Canines